Es tu, ou as tu déjà été ?
by NaoNow
Summary: Traduction de RobinRocks. LXLight. "Je pourrais être d'accord", répondit doucement le garçon. "Mais je dirais plutôt... que ça n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça. Mais tout nous y entraînait, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hocha la tête. "Je veux dire, la mort de l'un d'entre nous."


Hey!  
Ceci est la première traduction que je fais. J'espère que ça ira, héhé.  
Je l'ai fait d'un coup, puisque j'étais assez emballée par l'idée et le style de l'auteur.  
Au départ, la trad' était juste pour moi et puis, finalement, je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas demander à l'auteur la permission ?" et voilà, c'est fait.

Alors, cette fois-ci, ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. En ce qui concerne les premiers, je crois que je n'ai plus à vous présenter les personnes foutrement chanceuses et illuminées à qui ils appartiennent. Mais l'histoire, elle, je vous le dis, sort de la tête géniale de **RobinRocks** !

La fic est assez sombre. Elle va droit au but.  
J'ai adoré. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

xx

**Es-tu, ou as-tu déjà été ? **

« Ça ne doit pas forcément finir comme ça. »

Il y avait une note tremblante de désespoir dans la voix de L – une note qui poussa Light à le regarder à travers ses mèches de cheveux hirsutes. Ses yeux chocolats étincelaient d'un éclat quelque peu fiévreux.  
Quelque chose d'un peu... _malade._

« Je pourrais être d'accord », répondit doucement le garçon. « Mais je dirais plutôt... que ça n'aurait pas _dû _finir comme ça. Mais tout nous y entraînait, n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Je veux dire, la mort de l'un d'entre nous. »

« Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de mourir, tu... » L se cramponnait sagement au téléphone en plastique noir, contrairement à ses manières bizarres ; il l'avait saisi rapidement et calmement, à peine capable de se forcer à regarder Light – le garçon comme peint de la blouse bleue terne des prisonniers et son numéro anonyme imprimé sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Ryuzaki... L... Je ne suis pas un très bon perdant, mais je vais le dire. » Light prit une inspiration. « Tu as gagné. Tu m'as battu. Tu m'as attrapé, exactement comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais. »

Light cracha un petit rire forcé – complètement dépourvu d'humour.

« Et maintenant, tu m'envoies à la _mort_, exactement comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais. »

« Light-kun... » L agrippa le téléphone avec plus de force encore, le collant contre son oreille. « ... Je sais ce que j'avais promis, et je connais le tribunal... »

« Oh, ne commence _pas_ ça » grogna Light avec énervement, l'interrompant. « Ne joue pas au désolé parce que tu étais mon _ami_... Je sais que tu te fous de ce qui va m'arriver maintenant. Tu as attrapé Kira, L. Ce n'est pas ce que tu _voulais_ ? » Light le regarda à travers la plaque de verre fin qui les séparait. « Comment _oses-_tu venir ici et agir comme si tu étais désolé qu'ils soient sur le point de m'exécuter ? »

« Je ne _veux _pas qu'ils t'exécutent ! » siffla L. « Et je doute que_ tu_ veuilles mourir, alors écoute-moi, Light-kun. Je suis L, je t'ai attrapé, j'ai le pouvoir de changer la sentence... »

« En quoi ? » claqua Light. « Emprisonnement à vie ? Tu préfèrerais me laisser _pourrir _ici, satisfait qu'au moins je sois encore en vie ? » Les yeux de Light rencontrèrent ceux de L à travers le bureau et la ligne de téléphone – à travers la glace qui les tenait séparés, la glace qui retenait Light de l'atteindre et d_'étrangler_ ce connard de détective à mains nues. « Ou alors », continua-t-il, sa voix se muant en un murmure vicieux, « tu ferais de moi ton prisonnier _personnel _? Tu m'enchaînerais à ton poignet pour toujours et à jamais, faisant de nous des petits jumeaux siamois ? Bordel, ne sois pas si _stupide !_ »

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'être enchaîné à moi, tu... »

« Je ne te crois pas », dit Light, incrédule, en secouant la tête. « Tout simplement, je ne te crois pas, L. Tu as toujours menacé, toujours juré que tu m'attraperais, que tu ferais en sorte d'être certain que je sois puni, et maintenant qu'on y arrive, _tu es _celui à genoux qui prie pour ma vie. Est-ce que tu crois que ça va me faire conclure un marché avec toi maintenant, connard, après que tu m'as eu ? Je ne suis pas fier que tu m'aies attrapé, L. Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas que ça, maintenant que je suis _attrapé_, tu comprends ? Alors tu crois que je vais être d'accord à n'importe quel prix et quelle condition que tu me présentes ? Tu penses que je vais me vendre à toi, promettre d'être un gentil garçon si tu épargnes ma vie ? Va te faire_ foutre_, L. »

Light jeta le combiné, le laissant claquer sur le métal du bureau et repoussa sa chaise en commençant à s'éloigner ; il allait être ramené dans sa cellule, puis il allait arracher le plâtre des murs en pensant combien il aurait aimé _tuer_ L, si seulement on l'avait laissé s'approcher d'assez près de ce connard pour qu'il puisse porter la main sur lui...

Mais L tapait sur la vitre désespérément ; et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Light le regarda. L pointa le combiné du côté de Light, ses yeux sombres le suppliant, et Light soupira avant de se retourner et de décrocher.

C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il aurait à écouter sa voix, de toutes façons.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment si fier ? » lui murmura L.

« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit ! » siffla Light en réponse. « C'est de _toi, _n'est-ce pas ? Putain d'égoïste. Non, ne commence pas à débiter cette merde sur le fait que tu m'aimes. Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais brûlé ce cahier et fermé ta putain de gueule à propos de tout. »

« Tu dis que j'aurais dû _mentir_ pour toi si je t'aimais ? » attaqua L froidement.

« Hum. » Light fit un rictus tordu. « Je suis content que tu n'aies pas brûlé mon Death Note, accessoirement. Il a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. »

L blanchit un peu à ce commentaire, et Light fut satisfait.

« Non, tu es juste hypocrite, L. » siffla-t-il. « Tu promets la mort à Kira, puis tu baises avec ton suspect, pour le laisser être condamné à mort après lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais, et enfin tu viens ici pour lui dire que tu peux le débarrasser de sa condamnation. Pour quelle raison, L ? Tu m'as promis la mort, alors pourquoi tu demandes maintenant à exhiber tes pouvoirs et à me faire libérer ? La vérité, c'est que je ne pense pas que je devrais être puni pour mes agissements en tant que Kira, mais toi et la justice japonaise semblez penser que si, évidemment, je mérite la mort. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Ça ne peut pas être parce que tu es en accord avec mes idéaux – et alors, si c'est pour n'importe quelle autre raison, cela n'a pas de sens. Ni la pitié ni l'amour ne me libèreront pour une bonne raison, L. Tu le sais. »

L prit une longue et profonde respiration ; quoiqu'un peu saccadée.

« Light-kun, je pense que le procès et son issue t'ont stressé. » dit-il platement. « Tu es amer et en colère contre moi. J'en conclus donc que tu es incapable de penser clairement en ce moment. Il est impossible d'attendre que tu prennes ce genre de décision alors que tu es dans un tel état d'esprit. C'est pourquoi je vais prendre moi même la décision, te relever de la peine de mort et faire de toi mon prisonnier permanent. »

« Non merci » répondit Light avec calme. « Passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ? Je préfère mourir demain. »

L fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant de la vitre.

« Light-kun, tu n'es qu'un enfant. », dit-il. « C'est tout à fait compréhensible que l'obtention d'un pouvoir comme celui de ce Death Note ait pu créer Kira en toi dans le désir de faire le bien, mais... »

« Maintenant tu me présentes tes _excuses_ ? » Light cligna des yeux. « Je pensais que Kira était un démon, un individu arrogant qui détenait le record d'un meurtre de masse sans précédent et était à jamais totalement impardonnable ? C'est tout à fait de cette façon-là que tu décrivais Kira avant d'avoir prouvé qu'il était moi. » Il se rapprocha lui aussi, à tel point que – à part la vitre – il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre son visage et celui de L. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me pardonnes, que tu t'excuses devant moi... J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce qu'il y a des gens monstrueux dans ce monde qui méritent de mourir. Et crois-moi, L... J'allais _te_ tuer aussi, ne te méprends pas.

« Je sais. »

Light grogna.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu en train d'essayer de me sauver ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

Light laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'être sans moi, peu importe qui ou ce que je suis ? Je sais que tu veux... me garder en vie, m'avoir sous contrôle permanent pour être certain de bien baiser chaque nuit. » Light releva légèrement son menton. « Ma croisade en tant que Kira veut dire beaucoup plus pour moi que _tu _ne l'as jamais fait. Je veux mourir pour elle. Je ne veux _pas_ que tu m'entraînes avec toi dans un endroit que personne ne trouvera jamais, que tu m'enfermes et me traites comme ton petit animal de compagnie. »

« Tu agis comme un idiot, Light-kun. » claqua L avec frustration.

Light haussa les épaules.

« Oui, peut-être. Il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit, tu sais ? La prison. Ça te rend un peu fou. Cela dit, je suis ici pour une bonne raison, pas vrai ? Je suis le plus grand serial-killer du monde, quelque chose comme ça, non ? Je suis Kira, j'ai été condamné à mort en tant que Kira, alors je mourrai en tant que Kira. »

L ne dit rien, le regardant simplement à travers la glace ; les yeux de Light se rétrécirent.

« Si tu changes la sentence, de toutes façons », murmura-t-il, fixant le détective, « je me tuerais _moi-même_. Tu comprends, L ? Je ne veux plus une seule autre de tes promesses. Je te _hais._ Je te hais tellement que le mot lui-même n'exprime pas _à quel point _je te hais. Je préfère être exécuté pour te prouver ce que j'ai fait – quelque chose pour laquelle je ne ressens toujours _aucune_ honte – que te devoir la vie. »

« _On n'a pas besoin de ça, Light-kun_ » dit L, tellement doucement que sa voix était à peine audible de l'autre côté du fil.

« Si. » Light défroissa son haut bleu plissé. « L'un de nous a toujours été sur le point de mourir, pas vrai ? Ça devait être toi, mais je suppose que tu as une bonne étoile. »

Alors, puisqu'il ne savait strictement pas quoi faire d'autre, L posa sa main contre la vitre ; et, s'y sentant obligé malgré sa colère et son mépris, Light agit comme son miroir, pour qu'ils puissent être paume contre paume s'il n'y avait pas ce verre entre eux.

L ne disait toujours rien du tout, et Light entendit le son du cliquetis des menottes, sachant qu'un garde était arrivé pour le ramener dans sa cellule.

« C'est un adieu, alors, L. » dit tranquillement le garçon. « Pour ce que ça vaut maintenant... c'était amusant tant que ça a pu durer. »

« Light-kun... » L regarda le sol pendant un moment. « Mon... mon nom... »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Light lui offrit un sourire amer et enleva sa main. « Tu as gagné. C'est ton privilège. »

Light pressa le téléphone contre son oreille avec son épaule alors que le gardien lui passait les menottes, puisque L n'avait apparemment plus rien à lui dire. Menotté, l'adolescent était toujours capable de prendre le téléphone dans sa main et, alors qu'il n'entendait rien, le prit comme un adieu silencieux et empoigna le combiné pour le reposer.

« Light-kun ! » dit L soudainement. « Je veux te demander encore une chose. »

Light remit le téléphone contre son oreille malgré l'irritation du gardien qui s'éclairait la gorge.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu, ou as-tu déjà été... » L s'arrêta un moment. « ... désolé... ? »

Light lui sourit.

« Oui, je suis désolé. » dit-il ; et il l'était. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit ton putain de nom sur le cahier quand j'en avais l'opportunité. »

Il posa le téléphone et laissa le gardien l'emmener ailleurs – entendant, malgré la vitre, L reposer son propre combiné, peut-être en état de choc ou en train de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

_Es-tu, ou as-tu déjà été désolé, L ? Oh, oui. Je pense que tu l'es. Tu es désolé d'avoir eu raison, ou bien de ne pas avoir détruit ce cahier pour pouvoir me garder pour toi. Tu es désolé que je préfère endurer la peine capitale plutôt que de passer toute l'éternité dans tes bras. _

_Dans tous les cas, ta punition est bien meilleure que la mienne. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait une meilleure fin pour toi – quelque chose de mieux que tu puisses être. _

_Sinon en vie. _

**Fin.**

**RobinRocks  
**

Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à commenter ! Huhu.


End file.
